


you're the one that i want

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Derek, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do I ask someone to go to prom with me?” Stiles asks suddenly and Derek’s breath hitches.</p><p>They are in the middle of studying for their English test and Derek couldn’t be feeling more tired to deal with Stiles having a crisis.</p><p>-<br/>Or the high school AU where Stiles tries to ask Derek to prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the one that i want

“How do I ask someone to go to prom with me?” Stiles asks suddenly and Derek’s breath hitches. They are in the middle of studying for their English test and Derek couldn’t be feeling more tired to deal with Stiles having a crisis.

“Why do you think I know?” Derek says, pretending to be really interested in his copy of Wuthering Heights. “I never asked anyone to go to prom.”

“I know.” Stiles answers, punching Derek lightly on the shoulder. “I’m asking like – how would you like to be invited? Flowers? A letter?”

Derek closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and tries to hide the fact that he’s almost dying inside. They’ve been friends since ninth grade when Stiles helped him get rid of some stupid guy giving Derek’s little sister a hard time, and it didn’t take too long for Derek to realize that he wanted to hold Stiles’ hand as they went to the movies instead of just sharing popcorn back and forth.

That wouldn’t be a problem if Stiles didn’t spend most of his time talking about how amazing Lydia is, and that’s awesome she’s his lab partner and also how cool it would be if they went to college together.

“ _I_ wouldn’t want flowers.” Derek says, closing his book. If he has to go through this, then he better make it quick. “But I suppose a girl would. The guy who took Laura to prom gave her a bouquet that probably cost him a fortune.” Stiles nods determined, scribbles something on a paper and makes a ‘go on’ gesture with his hand. “And I think a letter is too much. Just be polite, nice and don’t act like a jerk if she says no.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles says. “You’re not helping at all. Come on, tell me how would you like to be asked!” He waves his hands around in such a Stiles fashion that Derek’s heart skips a beat at the sight. He’s so gone, it’s pathetic.

“I don’t know.” Derek says. “I never stopped to think about it.” It’s a lie and if Stiles went to ask Cora or Laura about it, they would probably confirm, because Derek asked for advices on how to act in case someone - or Stiles - asked him more than once, actually.

Stiles rolls his eyes, reaches out to squeeze Derek’s shoulder. Stiles’ hand is warm and it sends a shiver down Derek’s spine, making him flinch away, afraid that Stiles will notice his reaction. “Sorry.” Stiles says immediately, eyes widening as he drops his hand.

“It’s fine.” Derek rushes to say. “There’s not a perfect way to invite someone. Just keep it simple, be nice. But if you absolutely want to do something else – ask her out?” He suggests, sighing. It’s hard to be a good friend when in reality all he wants is to run away and never talk to Stiles again. “I like ice cream, but I guess dinner somewhere nice would be cool, too.”

Stiles nods, smiles and throws himself at Derek. “Thank you.” He whispers.

Derek hugs Stiles back, swallowing around the lump in his throat and mutters a weak ‘you’re welcome’.

-

Derek tries to avoid Stiles the rest of the week, but it’s actually hard when they have classes together and the same friends and well – Derek can’t live without Stiles around him for too long. So he does his best to pretend that entire mortifying conversation didn’t happen and moves on with his life.

It’s hard but Derek thinks he’s doing a great job at ignoring the way his heart feels like it’s breaking every time he sees Stiles talking to Lydia. One day he might succeed.

“Hey!” Stiles comes barreling inside the empty classroom where Derek is eating a sandwich in another one of his failed attempts to pretend he’s invisible. “I was looking for you everywhere.” He takes a deep breath before looking at Derek again and shifting his expression into a complete full glare. “Stop hiding from me!” He slaps Derek’s chest.

“I wasn’t –”

“Liar liar, pants on fire.” He chants, collapses on the chair in front of Derek. “Whatever, I’m not going to discuss this here. Want to grab some ice cream after class? I have something to ask you.”

Ice cream, Derek stops chewing on his sandwich, suddenly remembering their awkward talk. If Stiles wants to have ice-cream does this mean – _what is happening?_

“Ice cream.” Derek repeats slowly. “Today?”

“Yep.” Stiles answers, smiling widely. “I’m hoping I can bribe you into helping me with that Math problem over some ice cream. Are you down?”

Of course. Derek feels like laughing at his own stupidity. Of course Stiles is not going to ask him to go to prom. Why Derek even thought this was a possibility? He’s so stupid.

“No.” He says suddenly, surprising even himself with the way his voice comes out so angry.

“No?” Stiles arches his eyebrow. “A pizza then?”

Derek can’t help it then, he lets out a full body laugh. He laughs and laughs until his stomach hurts and then laughs some more. Stiles is giving him a dubious look, reaching out for his shoulder before Derek’s is slapping his hand away. “No, thanks.” Derek says, harsher than he intended.

It’s a stupid reason to be angry, he can’t really blame Stiles for not having feelings for him, but fuck – everything hurts and Derek deserves to be selfish at least once in his life. “But –”

“No, thanks.” He repeats. “Go ask Lydia, maybe she will help you with your Math problem.” He slams his book shut and stands. “While you’re at it ask her if she wants to go to prom with you. Good luck.” Turning around, Derek walks away without looking back.

-

“Oh my god.” Cora says once Derek finishes telling her the entire story, runs her hand over Derek’s back while he keeps his head buried under a pillow. “I’m so sorry.” She whispers, pats his back gently. “Want me to get you a cookie?”

Despite himself Derek laughs. “Okay.” He agrees, sighing when his little sister squeezes his shoulder and gets up. “Fuck everything.”

After school he drove straight home, ignoring Stiles’ messages and calls, and threw himself on his bed while Cora gave him worried glances.

He might need to apologize to Stiles for the way he acted, but now he just wants to eat and sleep and try not to think about how his life sucks.

“Hey.” His mom knocks on his door with Cora shouting at her in the background and Derek snorts. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“Not now, mom.” He knows she’s going to keep insisting, so he moves to get his Ipod when the door flings open and his mom is pushing a shy-looking Stiles inside.

He waves awkwardly. “Hey.”

Derek groans. “Seriously?” His mom only smiles and leaves, closing the door behind her. “I’m not in the mood to talk.”

“I can see.” Stiles says, shifting from foot to foot. “I’m sorry about today.”

Derek sighs. “It’s not your fault.”

“No, it is.” Stiles says, stepping closer. “I didn’t mean to make this awkward. I just –”

“You didn’t.” Derek rushes to say, closing his eyes. He knows he made a mess of everything, he only hopes Stiles will find a way to keep looking at him as a friend. “It’s all on me. You’re free to ask anyone. I mean, you don’t owe me anything. I will try to keep my feelings to myself next time.”

“But I was – wait, your feelings?” Stiles asks, his beautiful mouth hanging open as he stares at Derek wide-eyed.

“Yeah, look – let’s not make things weird, okay? Just pretend you don’t know and I’ll stay out of your way with –”

“Wait, no.” Stiles yells, waving his arms around desperately. He frowns, smiles happily before frowning again. Derek doesn’t think he ever saw something so adorable. “First, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t going to ask anyone to prom, except you. I thought you knew, freaked out and left.”

It’s Derek’s turn to frown. How would he know? Stiles has a crush on Lydia, not him. He absolutely does not like Derek like that – does he?

“What?” He blinks. “I thought you were going to ask Lydia. You asked my opinion about how to ask someone and –”

“I asked your opinion about how you would like to be asked! I thought I was making it pretty clear!” He flails around, glares at Derek. “I asked you out for ice cream!”

“To ask about Math problems!”

“I was lying!” Stiles shouts.

Oh.

Oh.

It’s like everything makes sense then. Stiles was trying to surprise him, because apparently he wants to go to prom with Derek. Not Lydia. Derek.

“You were going to ask me?” Derek says dumbly.

“Yes.” He nods, moves to sit on the bed in front of Derek. “I was. I am. If you want? Because I have feelings for you, and you have feelings for me. Right?”

God, Derek is such an idiot.

“Yes.” He confirms, brings a hand to cup Stiles’ cheek slowly. “Yes, I have. Feelings, I mean.”

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief, smiles widely and flings himself at Derek. The kiss is soft and chaste, but the way Stiles is holding him is almost desperate. Derek runs one hand over Stiles’ back, pulls him closer.

“So –” Stiles says once they parted. “do you want to go to prom with me?”

“I thought that was a given.”

Stiles laughs, bites at Derek’s jaw playfully. “I guess now it is.”

“Great.” Stiles smiles, leans in to kiss Derek again.

“No sex in the room!” Derek’s mom yells from outside.

“No sex!” Stiles yells back, before he’s turning to whispers at Derek, “Yet.”

Derek is very much okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) talking about sterek and tyler posey and other things


End file.
